Learning with the Pevensies
by Crystal Manning
Summary: With her coronation looming, Crystal has a lot of work to do to take over her rightful role in the Rayuvian Kingdom. That's where the Pevensies come in. With their expertise they can help Crystal learn all the etiquette and rules that the royals of Narnia abide by. But no one ever said it would be easy. -mini sequel to One of the Guys-
1. Table Manners with Susan

_**Chapter 1: Table Manners with Susan**_

* * *

><p>Shafts of sunlight burst through the thick, overhanging trees that covered the path, breaking up the blanket of shadow that covered the ground. The temperature remained low due to a nice, cool breeze that danced and wound its way between the trees.<p>

The still silence hanging in the air was broken by the thundering thuds of horse hooves on the path. Two horses—one brown, one black—raced along the path, easily taking the turns and the winding trails that their riders navigated them down. The brown horse pulled forward, causing the lean-bodied boy atop of his back to throw a triumphant grin over his shoulder at his opponent.

"Come on! Just a little further," he urged, flicking the reins that were gathered in his hands. The brown horse beneath him surged forward, leaving a cloud of dust in its wake. The boy held his weight in his stirrups and stayed as center in the saddle as possible. Finally the woods burst open to the lip of a high cliff. Pulling back on his reins, the bow slowed the horse down to a gradual walk where it stopped near the edge. As he breathed heavily and brushed sweat off his forehead with his sleeve, the black horse burst into the clearing. "What took you so long, slowpoke?" he teased.

"Don't start bragging yet, Ed, we still have the return trip to take," Crystal commented with a roll of her eyes. She brushed her long ponytail over her shoulder so it fell down the middle of her back. "Besides, I _let_ you win."

Edmund scoffed. "Don't try to make yourself feel better about losing, Crys. You know very well I won this race on my own."

"I was trying to save the castle from having to deal with you pouting for the rest of the day when you were beaten. And when you were beaten by a _girl_," Crystal shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ah ah ah, princesses shouldn't act that way. Think of the reputation you are putting out," Edmund chastised, wagging his finger in a 'shame on you' gesture. He chuckled and pulled his hand away from her when she leaned over and tried to bite at him. "The coronation _is_ a week away," he said, his previous lighthearted tone disappearing at the conversation shift.

"Don't remind me," Crystal sighed, pulling on the leather reins in her hands to keep Dava from moving. "I was given two days to rest and heal and now all of that is being shoved down my throat. We _just_ had a battle. I thought we would have more time to…breathe."

Edmund nodded his head and let his eyes wander around the nature surrounding them. His muscles still ached from the battle they had finished a few days prior. It was intense, much more so than the first one where he was stabbed by Jadis, the Snow Queen and the second battle against Miraz's army. This time it was a battle he didn't know he was going to fight.

Coming back to Narnia so soon after returning from their second trip threw him for a loop. He knew he would be returning but he thought that more time would pass rather than a few short weeks. He thought Narnia only called him after he had some time to grow and learn from his past experiences, not take him and throw him blindly into a new problem.

But that was nothing compared to her. She was taken from normalcy, living in a world where Narnia was nothing but a big story to her, and yanked into a world where she now had responsibilities piling atop of her shoulder as well as a coronation being set up for her in a week's time. Even when Edmund and his siblings went through their coronation they had a little more time to learn what they needed and to display their teachings in a timely manner. Crystal was going to have to shove all of hers—including the history of a kingdom that had just fallen into her lap—in one week. His head hurt just by thinking about it, he couldn't imagine what she was going through.

So he decided to help her ease her stress before everything came crashing down on her shoulders…and a nice, leisurely race through the woods was just what she needed. It got them outside and away from the party planning that was going on at the Cair. Being around Susan at the moment was like they were asking to get their heads bit off. So it was a win-win in Edmund's book.

"They weren't kidding when they said time in Narnia moves fast," Edmund quipped. Crystal rolled her eyes. "Hey, we're going to help you out as much as we can."

"I hope in that case it means you'll teach me where all the hidden tunnels and passages are in the castle so I can run away when need be," Crystal shot back.

"Don't worry, you can count on me. I'll even show you the hidden stash of Turkish Delights." At the expression on Crystal's face Edmund added, "Susan doesn't like us to have many sweets so Peter and I hid a stash of it to eat when she's not paying attention. But that is a sworn secret and now you're in on it. If we go down, you go down with us."

"That is a risk I am willing to take," Crystal replied.

The wind picked up. It ruffled their hair and pulled at their clothes. A trail of flower petals floated through the air, dancing on the wind currents until they swarmed together and formed the body of what appeared to be a female. It was a dryad.

"Lady Crystal, Queen Susan is requesting an audience with you," the dryad reported, "she says it is time for your lesson."

"Already?" Crystal tilted her head back to look up at the sky, using it to help her gauge the time. "Ah, I suppose it is. Okay, please tell her that I will be there as soon as possible." The dryad nodded and disappeared, her petal form breaking apart as they caught the wind currents once more to relay her message. Crystal blew out a breath and readjusted her grip on her reins. "Well, looks like we need to head back."

"Race you!" Edmund shouted, successfully turning his horse around and shooting back the way they came.

"Hey! No fair!" Crystal yelled after him, turning Dava around. "Come on, we can beat him," she said, urging her horse forward and through the brush that lined the path.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? I've been waiting," Susan asked as soon as Edmund and Crystal approached her on the rolling green grasses that sat beneath the Cair. Her hands were placed on her hips and a stern expression on her face pulled in her eyebrows and pulled down the corners of her mouth.<p>

"Sorry," Crystal apologized, swinging her leg over Dava's back. The footmen standing by the stables rushed forward as she dismounted but then stopped in their tracks when she dropped to the grass unharmed. "Ed here challenged me to a race that I just couldn't turn down."

"Even so, Edmund knows very well that you don't have much time to waste when it comes to the coronation coming up," Susan said, shooting a glare Edmund's way. He ignored it as he dismounted himself and walked his horse around before replacing him in the stall nearby.

"Oh lighten up, Su, we weren't gone long," Edmund said as he walked back out, brushing dust off his sleeves. "And besides, some fresh air was needed. It was getting a bit stuffy in the castle and I'm sure Crys here felt the same way." He winked at Crystal over Susan's shoulder and she nodded her head in return. "It wouldn't kill you to miss _twenty minutes_ of bossing someone around, would it?"

Susan's facial muscles slowly relaxed until she was downright smirking at her younger brother. The sight made him do a double take and stop in his tracks. She took his elbow and said, "You just volunteered yourself to aid me in the lesson today. You both could greatly benefit from it." Turning to the footmen that stood nearby she added, "Please make sure these horses are cooled down and brushed properly."

"Su, I don't need any lessons! I already know what I'm doing," Edmund protested, although he held out his arm for Susan to grab a hold of the crook of his elbow. "I'm king already, remember?"

"Everyone could do with a bit of brushing up," Susan told him, patting his arm. "Besides, some people learn by example and you will be my example for the day. It's what you get for shirking your duties to help prepare the castle for the festivities."

"Su, the Rayuvians said that they would be happy to take care of it all on their own," Crystal pointed out as they crossed the lengthy stretch of grass and met one of the many staircases that lead into the castle.

"I know they offered but it is our duty as hosts to aid them in anything they need," Susan replied. "But, for now, our attention will be put to the first lesson of the week: table manners."

Crystal made a face. "Susan, my table manners are fine," she protested.

"But they could be better," Susan replied as they entered the Great Hall where a few large, long tables of the richest mahogany had been brought in to accommodate the guests that were to be on hand for the feast. Silver and blue colored tapestries were being hung from the framework high above their heads by eagles. "We shall practice every day around noon, that way you can practice while eating lunch and test your manners out on the rest of us as well."

"Sounds like fun," Crystal muttered, her mouth lifting in a half smile. It appeared in full when Lucy skipped into the room followed closely by Peter who hastily shoved something into his pocket at the sight of Susan. "Hello you two, where have you been hiding?" she asked, staring pointedly at Peter whose eyes narrowed beneath her gaze.

"Peter and I were helping Elvrond choose the dessert for the coronation," Lucy replied. "We're still trying to decide between four but we are taking a break to get some lunch."

"Well then, you're all in time to help me with Crystal's first lesson," Susan said happily, clasping her hands together. "Today she is going to learn about table manners." An amused smirk appeared on Peter's face at the announcement which made Crystal glare at him. "First thing's first! We must check your nails."

"Erm…why?" Crystal asked, subconsciously crossing her arms. She glanced over at Edmund who looked back at her. Horseback riding wasn't a clean activity. Surely Susan knew that. But then she studied Susan's face. Of _course_ she knew that. That was the whole point. Susan was known for being perceptive for a reason.

"Crys, you cannot be eating with dirty nails or hands! It's unsanitary!" Susan replied, her voice rising an active due to being appalled. "Hands." Huffing, Crystal uncrossed her arms and held out her hands. Susan took them and peered at them intently. As Crystal suspected, Susan wasn't pleased to see the stated of her fingernails. "Go and wash up and then we can get started. Ed, you too. I'm sure yours are just as bad."

Edmund started to protest but one look from Susan stopped that altogether. Begrudgingly, the two went off to find the nearest washroom to get the dirt out from beneath their nails. By the time they returned the table was already set with food that made their mouths water and their stomachs growl from the scents alone.

"Lesson one," Susan spoke up from where she was standing by her chair, "women always allow a man to slide in and out her chair upon leaving the table and returning to the table. In the same vein, men are rise whenever a woman leaves or returns to the table, especially if they are seated next to the woman wanting to stand."

Crystal rounded the table to where "her seat" was located at the large, long wooden table. Normally they would be seated at the head at the hall, their table faced horizontally so as to oversee the crowd but they were practicing at a guest table. Peter sat at the head, Edmund was to his right, Susan his left, Lucy next to Edmund and the other side left the spot open for Crystal to take her seat.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when Peter swooped in and pulled her chair out for him. She had to suppress the urge to tell him, quite fiercely, that she could take care of her own chair but then remembered that it was part of her lesson for the day. So, she managed a graceful smile, thanked him with a nod, and sat down as he pushed the chair in.

"You know," Peter stated, his voice low as he moved her closer to the wooden table.

"And your secret is safe with me as long as you share," Crystal replied, tilting her head back to peer up at him.

"I will hold you to that. This is not something to upset Susan over," he whispered and then stepped away, returning to his place at the head of the table after helping Susan into her seat. He waited for Edmund to push in Lucy's seat before the two sat down themselves. A few seconds later kitchen servants appeared, placing their golden plates down in front of each of them.

"Lesson two: _never_ put your elbows on the table," Susan continued, successfully halting Crystal's natural movement to slouch and rest her forearms against the table. "Good, now, there are a few things to remember while dining. Keep the cloth as clean as possible, cut your meant into small pieces—we don't want you choking after all—cut your bread with a knife, do not tear it into chunks with your fingers, don't slurp your soup and do not leave your spoon in a dish when you are finished with it, empty and wipe your mouth before drinking, don't stuff your mouth, and most important of all—"

"You mean we haven't reached it yet?" Edmund asked dryly. He jumped a little in his seat when Peter stuck out his foot and struck Edmund in the shin.

"—do _not_ speak with your mouth full," Susan continued, ignoring Edmund's comment. "Even if someone asks you a question or engages you in conversation wait until your mouth is clear before responding, no matter the time between the question asked and the question answered. We do not want to see the food you have chewed nor do we want to have it flying at us." One single eyebrow lifted at the end of her last rule and Crystal flushed.

"Okay, that was _one_ time and it was only because Edmund made me laugh!" she said in defense, glaring at the dark haired boy who had already picked up his fork and knife and was tearing into the hunk of meat on his plate.

"I'm not the one who told you to stuff your mouth with potatoes at the time of me telling the joke," he said in defense, waving his fork and pointing it in her direction.

"Edmund, don't gesture with your fork, it's rude," Susan hissed.

"Why do we have five thousand forks anyway?" Crystal asked, gesturing to the silverware that lined both sides of her plate. "Why can't we use one for everything?"

"Because we have a steak fork and a salad fork and a dessert fork and a cocktail fork," Lucy replied, lifting each one as she said their name. "They all have different uses."

"Why don't they have different knives then?" Crystal asked, picking up what she thought was her steak fork and began cutting into her food.

"Because there's no point in having different knives," Susan replied, "and you're using your salad fork. See, the steak fork is a little bigger."

Crystal stared at the row of forks on the table, noticing they ranged from short to tall in ascending order next to the plate. Setting down the one she had just picked up, she then reached for the proper fork and stuck it in her food. After cutting the piece she needed, she moved the fork back to her right hand and lifted it to her mouth but the sound of Peter clearing his throat stopped her.

"What?" She asked, looking down the table at him.

"If I may," he said, glancing over at Susan. She nodded her head and turned her attention to her own food. "Try to refrain from switching hands when you eat your food. I know you're right handed by nature but it is much easier to hold the fork steady and eat with your left if it is already in your hand. Switching it over only causes unnecessary hand fatigue."

Expelling a large sigh, Crystal followed his guidance and tried to eat without switching her hands. It felt odd at first. Turning the fork upside-down made the utensil feel clunky in her hand and between her teeth but she soon got used to it. Remembering which fork went to which food was the hard part. She ate her vegetables with her salad fork—they weren't even eating salad with their lunch so she didn't know why it was there—and her side of grains and fruit with her dessert fork. The longer they ate the more the rules she forgot and she found herself sitting stick straight in her chair, not touching anything for fear of using the wrong fork or, somehow, wiping her mouth with the napkin wrong.

"Look, it's not that hard," Susan said, a slight edge to her voice. If Susan was getting frustrated then she was doing a good job of hiding it behind her facial features. Crystal, on the other hand, wore her heart on her sleeve and let her frustrations be known by breathing heavily through her nose. "You use the forks inside out. It goes in order of eating."

"Things were so much easier back in England," Crystal commented through clenched teeth.

"Well, we're not in England. We're in Narnia and this is how we eat here."

"Why don't we move onto dessert?" Peter jumped in before Crystal could protest. He reached out for his golden goblet and drained the contents in one large gulp. He set his goblet back down and nodded his thanks to the kitchen servant who took the large plate away and replaced it with a smaller one that held what appeared to be a cheesecake.

"I couldn't agree more!" Lucy said happily, picking up her dessert fork. "I watched some of the cooks prepare it. It was made with the freshest ingredients so it should be tasty!"

Crystal salivated at the sight of the dessert and the fresh fruit that topped it. Picking up her dessert fork, she shifted her fingers on it to hold it "properly" and sliced off a large chunk that was halfway to her mouth when Susan shot her a scolding look.

"Susan, you have dragged lunch out to last two hours. _Two hours_. I want my dessert and I am going to eat it!" Crystal shoved the large piece of dessert into her mouth and sighed at the onslaught of sugar and flavors that coated her tongue. "And ah ahm 'appeh abou' eh," she added, jabbing her fork in Susan's direction.

Susan sighed and pressed her forehead into her palm, shaking her head in dismay. But Crystal didn't care. She was eating her dessert and she was happy about it. She would have jumped into the air and clicked her heels but she did not want to abandoned her food.

"Uh, Susan?" Edmund spoke up. Susan tilted her head and looked at her younger brother. Her eyebrows crinkled at the amused expression on his face. "No elbows on the table," he replied, pointing. Susan looked down and noticed that her elbow was, in fact, resting on the table. She dropped both her hands into her lap as the others burst out laughing at her mistake.

* * *

><p>an - So here it is! The first chapter to the mini sequel to _One of the Guys_! Each chapter will be a different lesson for Crystal to learn. I hope you enjoy the little "adventures" that they go on with each one. Up next: Dance Lessons with Peter! Please leave a review!


	2. Dance Lessons with Peter

**_Chapter 2: Dance Lessons with Peter_**

* * *

><p>"Was it really necessary to bring in the entirety of the castle?" Crystal demanded as she surveyed the crowded hall. A group of fauns were stationed in the corner with large instruments waiting to be played. Creatures and Talking Beasts and humans of all sorts gathered on the floor, speaking to one another as they waited for their direction.<p>

"This is merely to simulate a situation where you will have to introduce yourself to important figures throughout Narnia," Peter explained. He waved his hand and motioned forward. "Lesson one: you begin by politely greeting others and making and receiving formal introductions. For example…" he motioned Edmund to step forward. "Lady Crystal, may I present King Edmund the Just?"

Crystal blinked. "…Why are you introducing me to Edmund? I already know him,"

"This is just an example," Peter replied. "It's why I have filled the room with people you already know. To make it easier to do the introductions so you are comfortable when you need to do it yourself." He cleared his throat. "Now, if it were two gentlemen being introduced to one another you can shake hands. Women have a choice. You may choose to extend your hand but it is common practice for them to nod and offer a pleasant greeting."

"Yes but what if I knew this pain in the butt since I was a kid?" Crystal asked, jerking her thumb over at Edmund. "Am I allowed to kick him in the shins instead?" Edmund made a face and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Please focus," Peter said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Susan's teachings earlier in the day was all fun and games, he had to admit. She did get a _little_ uptight over her instruction but that was Susan for you. She liked to do things a certain way with a logical plan involved and that was fine. It came in handy whenever they needed a realistic view on situations. But now that he was in the hot seat he understood how much pressure was being placed on him.

They were responsible for how she turned out. They were the ones responsible for how she could handle her coronation ceremony and ruling a kingdom in the long run. If it didn't work out, it would ultimately fall on their shoulders and could reflect badly on them. Golden Age or not, at this moment in time they were setting the tone for the rest of their reign. And if they couldn't help their friend and mold her into a presence that was to be taken seriously in this world who was to say that _they_, in turn, would not be taken seriously.

"Okay, so, you two have been introduced. Please react however you would choose to in this situation," Peter said, motioning to his brother and childhood friend. Edmund turned to her and waited. With a small nod, Crystal extended her hand and he shook it.

"See? That wasn't too hard," Peter commented. "Now, because we already went over table manners we do not need to do that again. However I do want to touch on cordial behavior. It should be displayed towards anyone that speaks to you and anyone that does a task for you, such as a cook or a servant." Catching the disgruntled expression on Crystal's face he jumped in before she could protest, "I am not suggesting that you do not already display the respect they deserve, I am merely reminding you that during many social circumstances, especially with wines and meads involved, social graces can fall to the wayside. It is imperative that you always have it in the back of your mind.

"Which brings me to the next and equally important rule while in a social situation: polite and pleasant conversation is the protocol. Gossip, off-color humor, and controversial topics—while popular and enough to get tongues wagging—it has no place here, no matter what happens. Cursing of any sort should not be going on and you—I feel I have to personally address—should try and keep your…" his eyes roamed the room as he tried to find the right way to phrase his sentence. He could already see Crystal bristling as she waited for him to say whatever it was that was on his mind. "Hmm. You should try and keep your…_passion_, let's say, on a lower level than it has been. There is no need for you to be combative, verbally or physically, with your guests."

Peter was thankful that she kept her mouth shut rather than fight him as what tended to be her natural inclination. One that he never could quite figure out why it was but he was glad that it took a backseat that day. Perhaps she was catching on that he was telling her this because he was being serious and because it was important, not to be able to tell her what to do. Although, he had to admit, a small part of him was enjoying that part of it.

"Next comes the dancing part. Because the Merfolf Waltz is a new dance of which you have not learned yet, it is a perfect example for you to allow the man to lead you," Peter said. Turning to the band he lifted his arms. Everyone on the floor seemed to freeze in their spots, looking at him. Here he was, a young man, and he was able to command a room and demand respect without lifting his voice or even saying a word.

He clapped twice. The sound echoed and bounced off the stone walls and the high ceiling. A brief silence hung in the air afterwards and then the fauns started to play their instruments. A few of them were odd-looking things but they made music so sweet and so lively it was almost as if the notes themselves rejuvenated the spirits of those in the room.

They did survive a battle and it was a victory for them but it was a pyrrhic sort of victory. They came out with the win but they lost a lot to get there. Family and friends were no longer with them and the loss hung low over their heads and weighed down their shoulders. But the magic of the music put a light back in their eyes and a spring in their steps as men and women coupled up and began moving around the dance floor.

"Edmund, if you wouldn't mind entertaining Mala while I help Crystal," Peter said, turning back around to address his brother. He paused as his eyes rested on Susan and Caspian who had already found their way to the middle of the floor and were spinning on the spot. Her dress flared up with each controlled spin that Caspian set her through before bringing her back to him so they could move through the next few steps. They made it look easy. He cleared his throat and then rolled up the sleeves on his nice shirt. "Also, keep an eye on Lu. I know we have treats out for everyone but she will get a stomach ache if she doesn't watch herself."

Edmund nodded and navigated his way through the dancing couples who were moving along the floor. He ducked and weaved to avoid swinging hair and elbows and arms. "Ed just gave a good example of what not to do on the dance floor," Peter spoke up. "If, for any reason, you need to leave or navigate to the other side of the dance floor, walking through is not a good idea. You should either walk around or dance your way from one end to the other. Which brings me to the next lesson: asking someone to dance and accepting a dance invitation.

"When you see someone that you wish to share a dance with you should notice what they are doing before you ask. You do not want to interrupt a conversation. Do not grab or pull a potential partner onto the dance floor without asking, despite your connection with said person and your excitement. There are a few phrases you can use to ask for a dance, the best one being 'May I have this dance'." Men mainly ask women but it is accepted for a woman to ask a man to dance if she so desires though the men are still expected to lead."

Peter turned towards the dance floor and held out his hand, waiting for Crystal to take it. He expected her to roll her eyes or follow him in a begrudging manner but he was surprised, pleasantly so, when she took his hand right away and allowed him to walk her out onto the dance floor. A few couples moved aside to give them space without breaking their stride. The up-tempo music continued, sucking them all into the festive atmosphere.

"Now, the next lesson is declining," Peter said as he lifted their hands to a height by his shoulder. "You should never decline unless you have a very good reason, such as fatigue or if you have already promised the dance to someone else. If you would not like to dance with them in that moment or you have been asked previously, offer to dance with them later. If you honestly have no desire to dance with someone just decline in a polite manner but do _not_ turn around and accept a dance with another if it is during the same song. That is considered a rude gesture. You may decline a dance if you feel uncomfortable with a person or if you find that they were too forceful in their dancing."

Crystal's head began to spin with the mass amounts of information being thrown her way. Was he going to teach her every single step next? She wasn't so sure she would be able to follow it. Dances in their world were complicated enough with the Quickstep and the Foxtrot but with _Narnian_ dances needing to be learned, who knew how many steps there were? Who knew how complicated the sequences were?

She was no stranger to parties. That was all thanks to Susan and her once steady stream of invites back in England. It seemed as if Narnia had changed Susan much more than they had anticipated. It gave her a sort of poise and grace that could only have been obtained over years. Years that had been compressed into a short span of time for them. Of course a social event in England could not compare to one held in Narnia. It was apples to oranges.

"But the main thing you need to learn…" Peter's voice made her blink and shift her attention back to him. His blue gaze held hers as he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. He smiled a pleasant smile at the surprised expression that appeared on her face at the mere close proximity they were in. "Is to relax and have fun," he finished.

_Relax and have fun_. Crystal wanted to scoff. He made it sound so easy. And it probably was to him but, then again, he wasn't the one who had to be held close to his own body for dancing purposes. Sword-fighting was good to him, she had to admit. He wasn't the scrawny boy that she used to make fun of.

It annoyed her.

"Shoulders down, back straight, strong frame…perfect," Peter mumbled as he helped Crystal adjust her posture. "Don't look at your feet," he added, noticing her straying gaze. "Look at me and trust me. I know the steps. Just follow my lead."

"Yes, well, you might lead me down a flight of stairs or into the lake or…something," she muttered, still avoiding his gaze. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch the dusting of red on her cheeks and comment on it.

"You're in good hands," Peter assured her, rubbing his thumb against her spine. She wanted to kick him for that but kept her feet planted on the floor until he took a step forward, which forced her to take a step back. With a few more quick step they fell into the easy rhythm of the music, spinning around with the other couples on the dance floor.

Peter's hold on her stayed firm yet gentle at the same time, enough to support her and make her feel at east simultaneously. His movements were fluid, as if water was controlling his body. Once sequence melted into the other with barely a stutter in his step. He held more power and grace in his body than she had ever seen before.

The Merfolk Waltz was an interesting dance, full of turns and spins and progressing and receding movements, of which Crystal was was the point of the Merfolk Waltz: to tell a story of their journey through the seas and the characteristics of the ocean itself through their dance step, in quick, easy movements.

"That wasn't too bad," Peter commented with a strained smile once the music came to an end. He let her go and applauded with the rest of the dancers as the musician bowed.

"I stepped on your feet five times," Crystal grumbled, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Which can easily be fixed if you trust your partner and allow them to lead."

Her lips twitched. "Why do you have to lead anyway? Why can't I lead?"

Peter briefly pressed his lips into a line. "Because it is customary for this dance that the men lead," he explained, his voice tight. He turned to the musicians and rolled his wrist, signaling for them to start the song again. "You have to learn to trust that your partner is there for you to experience and enjoy the dance."

"Yes, if there is no trust between partners, the dance will not work," Mala commented, appearing by their side. Her bright white smile accompanying her words made Crystal bristle even more than she had before.

"Did you need something?" Crystal asked, her arm tightening over her chet.

"Yes, I came over here to ask Peter—that is_ Your Majesty_—if he would share the next dance with me," Mala replied, turning her golden eye over to Peter. She tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled up at him from beneath her long lashes.

"Which brings me to the next lesson: cutting in. If someone asks to cut in it is customary to oblige and dance with the one who asked. The only time you should decline is if you feel that the asker has been trying to monopolize your time. A dance is a social event and should be conducted in such a manner," Peter explained. He turned to Mala and said, "I would love to share the next dance with you."

"What about me?" Crystal asked.

"You will be testing out a little of what you have learned with Tomas here," Peter replied, extending his arm. Crystal had to contort her face to keep an expression of absolute horror from appearing as Tomas shuffled over. He smiled at her and she couldn't ignore the large piece of food stuck in between his teeth. That coupled with his unkempt hair and stained shirt made her lower eyelid twitch. "He is a very honest man. All afternoon he said he wanted to share a dance with you. Tomas, may I introduce you to Lady Crystal?"

"Oh, it's my pleasure, miss," Tomas said, holding out his hand. "Er…_Your Royal Highness_. I should get used to calling you that, yes?" Crystal allowed her lips to pull back into a smile at the corner as she held out her hand. He grasped her finger and gave her arm a hearty shake, jerking her in the process. Mala's and Peter's laughter earned a short-lived glare from Crystal as Tomas pulled her further into the dance floor.

She held her distance from him as much as possible without appearing rude but it was hard. Every movement he made, a foul odor wafted from somewhere she couldn't pinpoint. His breath was not the freshest, his shirt was not the cleanest, and his own body odor was not the most pleasant in the world.

_Peter Pevensie, I'm going to kill you!_ That one thought circulated around in her mind as she tried to focus on the dance steps she had just been taught but it was hard when she had to dance with a man who smelled foul and had a habit of "accidentally" shifting his hand on her. She was a hair trigger away from clobbering Tomas due to spitting on her when she laughed until Edmund swooped in out of nowhere, asking to cut in and whisked her away.

"Should I be getting used to you saving me like this?" she asked in a dry manner.

"My conscience—of which I tried to silence, I really did—got the better of me," he replied with a sigh.

"Who knew it actually existed? Here I thought you were a little ball of darkness."

Edmund laughed at her joke, pausing his rapid steps to allow her to swing out and then pulled her back to him. "I need to take a break from that every now and then," he teased, sticking out his tongue. "You do know Peter planned this to test you, right?"

"Yes, because that's what Peter does. Dig and poke and prod until he get under my skin," Crystal replied, her nose scrunching up as she tread on Edmund's foot, having taken a step forward instead of backward. "But Tomas? _Really_? Have you smelled his breath?"

"Mmm, yes, he's not one to have a close conversation with," Edmund agreed. "Frankly, I'm surprised you last as long as you did. Any longer and I would have won the bet."

"Nice to know _you're_ on my side," Crystal said with a small smile although she did whack his arm for good measure. Her eyes trailed over to the other spinning couples of the floor, resting on Susan and Caspian who took the floor by storm. It was as if they felt the music deep within their bones and too command of it, controlling the steps instead of letting the steps control them.

They were only rivaled by Peter and Mala who, in comparison to Susan and Caspian's outward performance of the dance, executed the technical procedures of it perfectly. Peter and Mala looked like seasoned dancers, anticipating the other's movements and became an extension of the other rather than dance partners. It made Crystal roll her eyes. The journey ended when they stopped on Lucy and James who were giggling with one another as they tried the steps themselves. It was unpolished but one could tell that they didn't care and were simply enjoying one another's company.

Edmund lead them around the room and past the group of musicians who nodded at them on their way around. He had a nice sense of control that she didn't expect from him. He wasn't as confident as Peter in his hold but he tried and that was all she could ask for. Over time she lifted her eyes from her feet and was able to look around the room as they danced. She did look down every now and then, especially when she uttered an apology for a forgotten step or taking a step that didn't exist but Edmund held fast and kept them going. It was when his grip shifted that her eyebrows crinkled and confusion took ahold of her.

"What are you—?" she started.

She couldn't finish her question for her had flung her across the room. For a brief moment she was wrapped up in a blur of color and sound, all swirling around her as she spun. And then she came into a screeching halt. She had to blink a couple of times to get her bearings but when her mind finally stopped reeling and her eyes focused she saw that she was back in the arms of Peter.

"I outta kill you," she said in as calm of a manner as possible one her brain registered who it was she was now dancing with.

"I know you are angry with me but I was merely making sure you listened to what I was telling you and that you are serious about taking the necessary step to get to the position you need to be in in a week's time," he explained, carefully choosing his words.

"I understand that but…_Tomas_, Peter? You had to pick _Tomas_ of all people?"

"Come now, he could not have been that bad."

"Besides his..._horrid_ breath and his disgusting clothing? He tried to grab my arse!"

He blinked rapidly and then his face faltered for a moment. "Remind me to have a talk with him. That is not behavior that should continue."

"It's not behavior that should have gone on in the first place because _you_—"

Her words died on her tongue as Peter's grip tightened on her and he leaned her backwards in a sudden dip. The floor switched and became the ceiling for her. She could feel blood rushing to her head and pressure build up by her nose and in the background she could hear the music coming to a close as it died down.

Peter easily lifted her back up to a standing position as the room burst into applause. Red settled in Crystal's cheek as he now stood upright, gaping up at him and his choice to end the dance with a brazen move.

"You were saying?" he asked, his eyes boring into her.

She didn't break his intense gaze. She swallowed the lump in her throat, ignored the strong beating of her heart and the sweat that gathered on her palms, licked her lips, parted them slightly and uttered, "Shut up, Peter."

* * *

><p><em>an_ - I hope the wait was worth it with this chapter! This one is one of my favorites so far, I found it a lot of fun to write so I hope that is translated well into thi scene. And there was a little bit of Peter/Crystal thrown in there for you shippers. ;) Up next: Sitting lessons with Lucy! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please leave a review!


End file.
